Songs That Tell A Tale
by Kurenai24
Summary: Written one-shots dealing with Sam, Mercedes, and/or Samcedes, in all situations. Please Read and Review
1. Not Over You

**Author:** So this is the first of many unrelated Samcedes one-shots. I was really holding off on creating one-shots for this couple since I'm trying not to distract myself because I really need to resume writing my other fics. In any case, you can blame the song I will be using in this fic in forcing me to write this one. The song that I have chosen with this story shouldn't be taken in a literal sense but the chorus definitely sends the message.

**Notes:** The song used is _'Not Over You'_ by Gavin DeGraw.

**Summary:** Sam's efforts to win back Mercedes seem to be in vain. Even he has seemingly given up in his pursuit of her …or has he.

* * *

><p><strong>Not Over You<strong>

* * *

><p>~~~0~~~<p>

"I can't wait to see you perform; I know you'll do great." Mercedes said giving a slight squeeze to Sam's shoulder.

Sam only smiled in response to Mercedes statement. This thing they were doing, them trying to be just friends. It was killing him, but it was either this or no Cedes at all. His pursuits, his efforts, they were for nothing because he still didn't have her in the way that he wanted.

What more could he do, what more could he have done…

"I should go." Mercedes stated after the silence stretched out too long between her and Sam. "Shane will be waiting for me anyway."

Mercedes saw Sam flinch at the mention of Shane's name but she ignored it. She wanted to say something to ease his mind; Sam had been acting withdrawn these past few weeks. Maybe it was the stress of school or the assignment that Mr. Schue had given them or ...something else entirely.

She shook her head before those kinds of thoughts could fester; she looked down the hallway and spotted her boyfriend just at the end. He was waiting for her and he looked, a little uneasy. Mercedes rolled her eyes slightly, she did not want to deal with that boys' jealousy. She had explained to him numerous times, that he had nothing to worry about, that she and Sam were just friends. No more pursuits from him…

Mercedes looked at Sam only to find him already looking at her. He was staring at her unflinchingly; he wasn't trying to avoid her gaze like she wanted to do with his at the moment. Clearing her throat unconsciously Mercedes relayed one more message to Sam before she left. "There is no reason at all to be nervous; the worst thing you'll have to deal with is Rachel's persistent nagging of what she thinks would be appropriate for you to sing. You'll be great." She gave one last smile to Sam before hurrying down the hallway.

~0~

Did Mercedes just depart after giving him a pep talk?

Sam watched as she made her way towards Shane. She was all smiles and giggles. It was disgusting.

But did he really even have a right to be jealous anymore?

Sam banged the back of his head repeatedly against the lockers he had been leaning against. It was done more softly then he would have liked but he didn't want people looking at him. It would just be more weight on his shoulders, and he did not want to walk down the hallway hearing whispers about him and how he may have some form of turrets. After all, this school loved jumping to conclusions.

Sighing, Sam's thoughts drifted back to Mercedes departure. Did Mercedes really believe that the way he was acting was because of nerves, or because of _Rachel_? Sam didn't know whether to be insulted at the insinuation or blame it on the fact that Cedes was playing dumb and not acknowledging the truth. But what he did know was that he couldn't keep going on like this; something had to be said and done.

He had to make a decision …quick.

~~0~~

"All right guys, this weeks' assignment was all about choosing a song that expresses how you're feeling. The song could be expressing how you're feeling in general or how you feel in certain situations." Mr. Schue looked around at each of his students as he spoke about the given assignment. "So who would like to go first?"

Rachel's hand shot up like a pistol but it was Sam's voice that stole Mr. Schues' attention. "I would like to perform first, if that's ok."

Everyone looked at Rachel, waiting for the objection they knew she would insist. "I… I'm totally fine with that." Rachel stated.

A collective gasp went throughout the glee club at that statement.

"Of course saving the best for last is in everyone's best interest." Rachel continued on. "And when I say best I mean me, so please feel free to volunteer yourselves after Sam."

"Ok that's enough Rachel." Mr. Schue interjected after seeing the looks some of the glee kids were throwing Rachel.

Rachel huffed. "I was just stating an opinion."

"Yeah, that no one wants to hear." The quick reply from Quinn was the truth that many of the gleeks were thinking.

"Guys, settle down." Mr. Schue stated. "Alright Sam whenever you're ready."

Sam reached for his guitar that had been resting on the floor in its open case. As he made his way front and center Mr. Schue took his seat for the performance. He made his way to Brad and informed him what song would be playing before doing the same with the band.

The song he had chosen wasn't the song he had originally wanted to perform and he hadn't even practiced on it. He had chosen the song today when Mercedes had left him to his thoughts.

Looking at Mercedes now, he could see many emotions flitter across her face, eagerness and nervousness was the main two that kept dancing in her eyes.

Sam positioned his guitar and slightly tuned it for the song he would be singing; he then looked behind himself to signal Brad that he was ready.

~0~

The upbeat sound from the piano filled the room, and Sam bobbed his head along, plucking chords from his guitar as he started to sing the first verse.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go_

_To see your beautiful face anymore_

_I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio_

_Hope, hope there's a conversation_

_Where we both admit we had it good but_

_Until then its alienation, I know, that much is understood_

_And I realize_

Sam's voice was much softer and less gravelly then the original singer, but Sam didn't pick this song to try and compete with the original version, he picked this song because he wanted to send a message.

The steady beat from the drums picked up in volume, and the other instruments the band was using joined in as Sam started to sing the chorus.

_If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two _

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth_

_No matter what they say, I'm not over you_

_Not over you_

These past few weeks were hell for Sam, he had essentially stopped in his pursuits of trying to get Mercedes back from Shane. And of course Mercedes had taken that as a sign that he had given up. She had been extra friendly in wanting to invite him with her and Shane and his friends or with the other glee kids. Sam knew that she was trying to build up their friendship while ignoring the fact that they dated. She was solidifying him as one thing in her life and that was as her friend …just _friend_.

Sam hadn't really tried to change that. If his pursuit for Mercedes had fallen on deaf ears, then maybe Mercedes really did want him to move on.

And so he had tried these past few weeks, to put how he felt on the back burner and focus on just being around Mercedes as friends, to smile, to laugh, and to pretend that him wanting to be with Mercedes were so 3 weeks ago.

He had been pretending that he had moved on, even though deep down he knew he hadn't…

_Damn, damn girl you do it well_

_And I thought you were innocent_

_You took this heart and put it through hell_

_But still you're magnificent _

_I, I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me_

_Turn around and I'm back in the game_

_Even better than the old me_

_But I'm not even close without you_

Mercedes knew this song was for her, and if she didn't… Sam's piercing gaze as he sung each lyric definitely would have convinced her otherwise.

Mercedes didn't want to be put on the spot like this, she didn't like it. It just brought too many emotions to the surface, too fast for her to hide them back in the depths of her subconscious …and heart.

She could admit that she's been selfish in wanting Sam's attention, since he seemed to have stopped trying to give it so freely these past few weeks. And now she was getting it and she didn't want it, because it made her feel guilty. Sam was once again singing about them, putting his heart out there for people to see and she was hiding hers because she didn't want to be hurt again, even if the first time was unintentional.

Mercedes didn't like people being dragged in her emotional mess but as soon as Sam came back to McKinley that's exactly what happed with Shane. She cared for him and she cared about how he felt but it was obvious to anyone who would look, that she was using Shane as a shield against Sam.

_If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two _

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth_

_No matter what I say, I'm not over you_

Sam kept his gaze focused on Mercedes as he sung each word. He could see some of the glee kids looking back and forth between them.

Mercedes had tried to avoid to his eyes but Sam just kept his gaze focused on her face.

The soft steady beat from the drums was the only prominent sound as Sam sung the bridge of the song.

_And if I had the chance to renew_

_You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do_

_I could get back on the right track_

_But only if you'd be convinced_

_So until then_

Sam started to string the chords of his guitar as he started in on the chorus again.

_If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

Gradually the rest of the band's sound became louder as Sam continued on in the chorus. He was putting every emotion he could feel as he continued on.

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two _

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth_

_No matter what I say, I'm_

The music ceased playing, and only the sound was from Sam's voice as it carried on.

_Not over you_

The sound of the piano and guitar started in again as Sam sung the last remaining bit from the chorus.

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

There was a long stretch of silence before applause and cheers went through the glee club. Sam opened his eyes to see to smiles being reflected back at him, he didn't realize he had closed them.

Rachel jumped from her seat and ran to the front of the class "That was amazing Sam, I could really feel the rawness from you …it was so good." Rachel continued on "Though I'm sure Finn could have sung it a little better but those are just some minor details."

"Rachel, stop talking." Kurt stated in a casual manner.

Rachel huffed before marching her way back to her seat.

"That _really_ was amazing Sam, I could feel pain, sadness, maybe even a hint of determination." Mr. Schue started "I hope you'll continue bringing this much emotion in all of your songs, these past few weeks haven't been your best."

Mr. Schue made his way to the front and Sam walked back towards his seat. He could see Cedes following his every move in the corner of his eye. He took a quick glance at her before settling in his seat, blocking out Mr. Schue's continued attempts in enticing one of the other glee kids to perform.

~~0~~

Sam reached Mercedes locker in just a few quick strides, and by the way Mercedes tensed up he knew she aware of his presence.

"Cedes, that song …I hope you know what I was trying to say."

"I got your message loud and clear Sam." Mercedes stated she closed her locker and turned her body in his direction."

She was graced with a smile, a genuine smile from him, which she hadn't seen in weeks.

"Are you sure you really understand." Sam stated; the smile quickly disappeared as a more serious one took over. "Because I want you know that these past few weeks have been hell for me."

Mercedes eyes widened at that admission.

"Watching you with Shane, trying to be happy for you, pretending I'm over you just so I can maintain a friendship with you." Sam looked at Mercedes steadily. "It was torture, bottling up these emotions."

There was a stretch of silence before Sam continued on. "But I'm not going to do it anymore. I'm going to continue to fight for you and I'm not going stop just because you're afraid to admit to yourself you're not over me either."

"Sam …I-"

"You have a good rest of the day Cedes." Sam interjected, pulling her into a hug before making his way down the hallway.

Mercedes watched Sam make his way down the hall with a new vigor to his steps. As soon as his form disappeared amongst the masses she too went on her way, never quite noticing that she was humming the chorus of the song Sam had sung in glee.


	2. God Damn You're Beautiful

**Author:** So I'm churning out another unrelated Samcedes one-shot. I thought since I can't really finish any of my other fics why not write something else.

Read and Review please.

Also I want to thank all the people who reviewed last time, thank you for taking the time to do that, I appreciate it.

**Warning:** Sam will be playing the piano in this fic, which would make him slightly ooc. I know Chord can play the piano so I used that for Sam in this little story. And even though Glee hasn't inferred that Sam does or doesn't know how to play more than one instrument …I just want to be on the safe side in warning readers.

**Notes:** The song used is _'God Damn You're Beautiful'_ by Chester See

**Summary:** It's one of those days, where all the negative things you've pushed away come crashing down on you. Sam see's that Mercedes is having a bad day and wants to make her feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>God Dam You're Beautiful<strong>

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

Mercedes brown eyes shot open; drowsily her eyes darted from side to side before stilling, staring blankly at the dark ceiling.

She was dreaming it now; it was like her head wouldn't shut up and now she found herself dreaming about it. And no matter what she tried to think about before going to sleep, she'd wake up again dreaming about _it_.

Mercedes knew that everybody had a bad day …is it, even considered that?

Well, she knew everybody had that day or that moment in time where your thoughts wandered in the darkest places of your mind. You don't intentionally open that door but it's like you can't do anything to stop yourself.

It's been almost a full week since Mercedes opened the door to that dark place, full of insecurities and negativity …and now it was like she couldn't close it.

She's been able to close so many before, her insecurities about her weight, and her insecurities about her talent …but this one, this insecurity about if she's good enough for Sam is something, that just won't leave her alone.

And it's not like Mercedes doesn't know if she's good enough for Sam, she knows that she is. She knows there's a confidant part of herself that believes this to be true above all else. And yet b/c of these rampant negative thoughts that won't go away, it's admittedly tearing down her confidence and she finds herself hearing the many whispers people share with each other at school about her and Sam more clearly.

Mercedes opened and closed her eyes rapidly, getting rid of the last feelings of sleep her body may still have.

Turning over slightly Mercedes looked at her bedside clock …sighing loudly, she silently got up and got ready for school.

~0~

Sam was getting worried, these past few days it felt like Mercedes was slipping away from him …or rather they were growing distant.

Which is strange to Sam …to him every aspect of their relationship is amazing. The relationship in of itself seems unbreakable. But for some reason it feels like they're parting ways.

Mercedes doesn't want to hold his hand, and if she does she will quickly let go as soon they pass by a particularly large crowd. She won't walk near him but instead puts a good distance of space between them as they walk down the hall together. She also seems to be folding in on herself and her head seems to almost always be lowered.

She's quiet and hasn't really bothered to say much to him or anyone else these past few days.

This strange behavior is something that Sam has only seen glimpses of.

He has this idea of what it could be, and he has a plan too. He hopes it will work, because he misses the closeness that seems to slowly be disappearing between him and Mercedes.

~0~

The beep of her cell phone alerted her to a text. Mercedes was on a break period and she knew of only a handful of people that shared that period with her.

Checking her phone Mercedes wasn't surprised by who the text came from.

Her thumb hovered over the button that would let her view the text in its entirety.

**SAM: AUDITORIUM NOW**

Mercedes wasn't really in the mood, but it wouldn't be fair to say no to Sam and not go, after the way she's been acting around him lately. Plus she needed to talk to him about him using caps every time he wants her to go somewhere.

~0~

Mercedes entered the auditorium and made her way to the stage where she saw Sam standing patiently waiting for her.

When Sam saw her coming closer he slowly reached out his arm and clasped his hand around hers and helped her onto the stage.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked. She was referring to the fact that Mr. Brad's piano was in the middle of the stage with a lone chair across from it.

"Just …sit." Sam said while pushing Mercedes closer to the chair.

When Mercedes finally sat herself in the chair, Sam quickly made his way to the piano while adding "You'll find out soon enough."

Sam looked in the direction of Mercedes before taking a deep breath and focusing on the piano in front of him.

As soon as the first key was pushed, the sounds of violins also filled the space of the auditorium. Mercedes looked around; finally spotting some of the band members she didn't see before.

The sounds of the piano and violins blended beautifully together as these instruments led into the intro of the song.

"_On the days I can't see your eyes,_

_I don't even want to, open mine"_

As soon the first soft spoken lyric was sung the violins melody stopped. It was just Sam and the piano being heard.

Mercedes eyes focused on the piano in front of her, catching the eyes of Sam while doing so.

"_On the days I can't see your smile,_

_Well I'd rather sit, wait the while_

_For the days I know you'll be near,_

_'Cause a day without you, just isn't fair_

_See the days I can hear your voice,_

_I'm left without a choice"_

The strange behavior Sam was noticing in Mercedes, were her insecurities getting the best of her. Sam has seen glimpses of Mercedes insecure side but they've always been just those …glimpses, easily solvable things that never truly needed his help. Never has it been like this, where it's affecting the relationship to this degree.

"_Plus I get weak in the knees,_

_Fall head over heels baby,_

_And every other cheesy cliché_

_Yes I'm swept off my feet,_

_Oh my heart skips a beat._

_But there's really only one thing to say"_

As Sam started in on the bridge of the song the violins joined the piano continuous melody, somehow making the song seem louder yet still maintaining a soft beauty to it.

"_God damn your beautiful to me,_

_You're everything, yeah that's beautiful_

_Yes to me, oh"_

Being with Mercedes has made Sam aware of her body language. He wouldn't say he's an expert but he damn well knows how to read her enough. The way she's been acting these past few days has made Sam more aware of Mercedes reaction to things …or rather people and what they say.

And Sam's not dumb nor is he naïve either, he knows what some people must think; what they say …and he's even heard the comments himself.

He's brushed it off himself but he has also had his moments …and so, he wanted to sing Mercedes this song, to reassure her that whatever she might have heard, whatever doubt she has, whatever else she is having trouble getting over is nothing to ever worry about.

"_I can't find the words to explain,_

_Just how much you got me going insane_

_When you speak to me sometimes we fight,_

_Oh I stutter my words I say never mind_

_'Cause even when you just walk by,_

_Well I look around to seem occupied"_

The violins faded out as Sam sung the second verse. Sam's voice grew soft as each word fell from his lips. As he neared the end of the verse the violins softly made their way back in.

"_'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide,_

_Yeah, all of these feelings inside"_

It was rather flattering to Mercedes that Sam was maintaining eye contact with her as he continued to hit key after key.

Mercedes knew what Sam was doing, and even though she knew she had been acting strange these past few days …she was still amazed that he figured out what was going on.

"_'Cause I get weak in the knees,_

_Fall head over heels baby,_

_And every other cheesy cliché_

_Oh I'm swept off my feet,_

_My heart skips a beat._

_But there's really only one thing to say"_

Mercedes has heard a lot of things said about her. Be it, bad or mean or nasty …or just plain ignorant things and she could easily brush all those comments off. And yeah sometimes she found herself reflecting on them, almost giving in to them but her head would be on straight the next day.

This particular insecurity and doubt that she's heard the people of McKinley whisper about so freely as if she couldn't hear …is different. It's not just about her, it's about Sam too. And if it was just about her, she knows she wouldn't be in this position.

"_God damn your beautiful to me, oh_

_You're everything, yeah, that's beautiful_

_Yes to me, oh_

_Yes to me, oh"_

Sam started in on the chorus with vigor.

Mercedes smiled to herself before she let her mind wander just a bit more.

There has been a lot of 'what ifs' but the biggest one would be 'what if Sam has his doubts about her?'

After everything Mercedes has heard, especially during her weakest moment this week, those comments along with how negative her mind was …always led back to Sam, which then led back to Sam having doubts about their relationship.

It was just strange to Mercedes, she knows she's enough for Sam, and she knows Sam would say she's enough and yet these stupid thoughts wouldn't leave her alone.

But hearing Sam sing this song was helping a lot, reaffirming what she already knows.

"_Yeah you're beautiful…_

_Yeah you're beautiful…_

_God damn, you're beautiful,_

_To me,_

_To me"_

Sam sung last remaining lyrics, his voice getting softer as the music seemed to almost fade away before there was nothing but the sound of the band members getting their things and leaving.

Almost simultaneously Sam and Mercedes got up from their respective chairs. Mercedes made a quick dash to Sam, wrapping her around him and letting her head rest on his chest.

Sam's arms quickly wrapped her in a tight hold, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I have my moments too." Sam said softly as his arms seemed to tighten around Mercedes even more. "Maybe instead of dealing with this alone …you could talk to me and vice versa."

"Yeah, yeah that would be great." Mercedes mumbled into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
